Hogwarts School of MilitaryWitchcraft and Wizardry
by Engel-des-Todes
Summary: What if Hogwarts was a magical military academy? What if besides having a quidditch team they also had a parachuting team and a flight demonstration team? like the Thunder Birds or the Blue Angles
1. Colonel Hagrid

Ok this is a weird idea, but whatever. I like it, and it's my first time doing this… so be nice or face my wrath!!!! Mwahahahahaha! And if you're wondering how I got this idea check out my profile, or just look at my "name" for crying out loud! Anyway, hope you like it! Oh yeah, it will follow the basic plotline, but not by much. The characters will all be a little different too. This is ddicated to NoDayBut2Day525600 because she's my friend, and I probably wouldn't be writing this story if she hadn't been nagging me to write one.

Disclaimer: Not mine. : (

"I'm a wizard!?"

"Not only that, but you have been accepted to Hogwarts, the wizarding version of a muggle military academy." said the massive man with a buzz cut.

"Huh? What's a muggle? And who are you?" asked the small boy with big black glasses.

"A muggle is a non magical person, and I am Colonel Rubeus Hagrid. You will address me either by Colonel, Colonel Hagrid, or sir."

"Oookaaay."

"Ok what!?"

"Okay sir."

"Better. I will be taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow at o'six hundred hours sharp."

The next day Hagrid came at 6:00 sharp. He was dressed in camouflaged cargo pants, combat boots and a white t-shirt that looked like it had been painted on. You could see his bulging muscles very clearly. On top of that he was almost twice as large as a normal human. All and all it was very intimidating.

Harry stood next to him looking very small and weak and a little scared. Hagrid was staring at Harry like he had done something wrong, either that or he had a skunk living in his nose.

"Stand up strait! No slouching!" shouted Hagrid.

Harry quickly complied so as not to get on Hagrid's bad side. Then he yawned.

"No yawning!"

Harry stared back at him like he was nuts, opened his mouth to ask why, but decided against it. Hagrid was obviously not a morning person. Right before Harry and Hagrid entered Diagon Alley, Hagrid warned Harry that people might stare at him.

"Why would they stare at me?" asked Harry.

"You're famous, but don't expect any special privileges when you get to Hogwarts"

"Me famous? Why? What did I do?"

"You are the boy who lived. When you were a baby You Know Who killed your parents and tried to kill you with the killing curse, but something weird happened. You did not die. Soon after that You Know Who disappeared. You are the first person to have survived the killing curse." Hagrid said as if he were reciting a list.

"Who?" said Harry his eyes growing wide at the information.

"You Know Who, He Who Must Not Be Named, The Dark Lord, V-V-Voldemort. He has many names No one ever refers to him as Vol… You Know Who. It is not a good idea. He tried to take over the wizarding world before you defeated him some how."

"My parents didn't die in a car crash? This Voldemort guy killed them?"

"Are you def? That's what I said! And don't_ ever_ say his name again."

"Ok."

"What?"

"Yes sir?"

"Hmmmpf."

Do ya like it? Please review! Hopefuly I will be able to update this week, but if not I will definatly update by next weekend. (Even if it is 11:00 on Sunday night) : )

-Fighter Pilot


	2. Diagon Alley

Thanks for _all_ the lovely reviews I got. You do know that there is a little review button at the bottom right? Its easy click the button then write something anything a smiley whatever! Pleeeease! Danke for the review NoDayBut2Day525600! This chapter is also dedicated to you because you were cool enough to review. : ) On to the story!

Nope still not mine. sigh

The first thing Harry noticed when they entered Diagon Alley was that all of the adult wizards and most of the kids a year older than him and up looked like they were some how related to Arnold Schwarzenegger. Before he could start looking at anything else Colonel Hagrid started to talk to him again.

"First things first, we need to go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts? What's Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"What planet are you from Cadet? Gringotts is the wizarding bank."

"Cadet?"

"Yes Cadet. That is what you will be referred to when you enter Hogwarts."

"Oh."

When they entered Gringotts Harry looked around amazed and a little freaked out after reading the warning on the door. He got his key from the goblins and found his vault. Then Harry had to add to the list of odd things about Colonel Hagrid. They had stopped at an extra vault when they were down getting money from Harry's vault. This vault had a lot of extra security for it. It had a door that can only be opened by a goblin and was located at the bottom of Gringotts. Harry wondered what Hagrid needed from the vault, but when he asked all he got as a reply was a, "Classified." Harry thought it was better not to ask again. Soon they found themselves outside of Gringotts and walking through Diagon Alley again.

"Time to get your uniforms." said Hagrid.

"Uniforms? As in plural?" asked Harry a tad bit confused.

"_Yes_ plural! You don't know anything about Hogwarts do you." Colonel Hagrid said gruffly.

"Ummm-"

"Never mind" Colonel Hagrid said as he cut Harry off. "You will need to get your fatigues, your robes, and you flight suit."

"_Flight_ suit?!"

"Yes flight suit. Hogwarts is based off of the muggle Flight…no Plane… well their flying military." said Colonel Hagrid.

"The Air Force?"

"That's it!" Colonel Hagrid said acting a lot like Lucy form the Peanuts. (Who doesn't like that movie?)

"You mean I have to fly?" asked Harry.

"Of course you do. I'll have to find someone to explain it all to you."

"Why cant you?"

"Trust me you wouldn't like that." said Colonel Hagrid as he grinned.

They came to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes, Fatigues, and Flight Suits and for all Occasions and walked in. Madam Malkin was friendlier looking than Hagrid. She fitted Harry in his flight suit, fatigues and robes. While he was trying on his robes he met another boy who was getting his uniforms for Hogwarts. Harry didn't really like the guy. He didn't seem nice, but it could have been because he didn't understand half of what he was saying. Maybe he would find someone nice when he got to Hogwarts.

Colonel Hagrid led Harry into another store, but Harry couldn't tell what was in the store by reading the name like he could the last store. This store was called Ollivandes. Colonel Hagrid told him it was a wand and magical weaponry store. It took Harry a while to find his wand. Colonel Hagrid told him he wouldn't need to buy any weapons until his second year because they would be provided by the school.

While Harry and Colonel Hagrid were shopping for the rest of his school supplies, they passed by a store full of owls and other animals. Harry saw a snowy owl that seemed to really like him. He went in and bought her and named her Hedwig. When he came back out Colonel Hagrid saw what he had bought and approved.

"Good choice Cadet, having an owl will be really useful." said Colonel Hagrid.

"Why would having an owl be useful? I just got her because she really likes me and seemed like she needed me. I have also always wanted a pet, but the Dursly's would never let me get one." replied Harry a tad bit confused.

"What?! Of course an owl would be useful! That's how we send letters to each other in the wizarding world!"

"Ohhhh."

"You mean you didn't know that?"

"No. I didn't even know wizards existed until yesterday."

"The Dursly's didn't tell you anything? I knew it was a bad idea to leave you with those muggles."

Ok! Hope you liked it mabey some of you cough kitarisilverdragon cought will decide to review next time. : )


	3. Red Heads

Vielen Dank Kitarisilverdragon for your review! This chapter is dedicated to you because you were cool enough to review. : ) Its finaly winter break so I should be able to update more… maybe. Hmmmm... Well on with the story! Oh Yeah! Sorry it took me so long to update… I had midterms and then the whole Christmas thing… Yeah you get the point.

Nope still not mine

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On their way back to the Dursly's Harry asked if they could stop Leaky Cauldron. When they got inside and ordered their butterbeer, somebody yelled, "HARRY POTTER!!!!!" Soon Harry and Colonel Hagrid were stuck in a sea of people who were all trying to see the famous Harry Potter. Harry noticed that there were many people with bright red hair surrounding them.

"Back OFF!" shouted Colonel Hagrid. "There's nothing to see here!"

After the Colonels outburst, most of the people surrounding them left. All except the red heads. Two of which the Colonel was eyeing as if they might explode. They noticed the look and quickly came over and started talking rapidly. Harry noticed the look of apprehension on the Colonels face and was a little worried.

"Hi! I'm Fred"

"And I'm George!" said the two twins.

You must be…"

"Harry Potter!"

"You going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Cant' wait to see you there."

"This is our little brother…"

"Ickle Ronniekins."

"He'll be starting this year too."

Harry was overwhelmed by the two twins. How they finished each others sentences and didn't wait for Harry to respond to their questions, but went on as if he had answered. He also noticed that the red head they called 'Ickle Ronniekins' had been staring at his scar until the twins called him that. Colonel Hagrid seemed worried at the attention the two were giving him. Harry wondered why, the Colonel didn't seem like the kind of guy to be afraid of anything. He was pulled back to reality by 'Ickle Ronniekins' question.

"So will you really be coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Ummm… what's your name? I cant imagine anyone really being named 'Ickle Ronniekins'." Asked Harry alittle worried about the red heads reaction.

"Its uh Ron." He said as he was blushing and staring angrily at the twins.

"Ahh. Ok. That makes more sense. So, why is Colonel Hagrid so warry of your brothers? I haven't seen him like this ever." said Harry as he watched the Colonel try to get away from the twins.

"Oh. Well, Fred and George are well known for their pranks. I heard a rumor that they played a prank on Colonel Hagrid last year."

"What did they do?" Asked Harry a little awestruck at the twins nerves. He couldn't imagine anybody would be stupid enough to play a prank on the Colonel.

"Well, I heard they used a specialy made spell to make Colonel Hagrid's gun shoot rubber ducks instead of the spell it was supposed to shoot. They wouldn't tell me if it were true or not though. They never tell me anything."

The Colonel had disentangled himself from the twins by then and told Harry they had to leave. Harry and Ron quickly made plans for Harry to spend the last few days of summer at his house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see you made friends with the terrors little brother." Observed Colonel Hagrid as the reached the Dursly's house.

"Terrors?" asked Harry.

"Fred and George."

"Oh. Yeah, Ron invited me to spend the rest of vacation with him at his house." Said Harry, relieved he wouldn't be stuck at the Dursly's any longer.

"Good. He will be able to tell you all about Hogwarts. He has had so many brothers go through before him, he should know everything. Then maybe you wont be as lost when you get to Hogwarts." Said the Colonel.

"Oh."

"Maybe he will be able to teach you how to talk as well."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, sorry it's so short. I didn't want to get into Harrys time at the Weasley's yet. The next chapter will be all about his time there. Hopefully it will be a little longer. I'm feeling guilty for not updating for so long. : ) After my perfect (yet short) record of updating every weekend. Ho humm… Ah well. Enjoy!

-Fighter Pilot


	4. The Rescue

Yay! I got lost of reviews! Well lots for me anyway. I feel sooooo special: ) This chapter is dedicate to Hahukum Konn, Alorkin, and buffalo1fromSalem. Thanks for your awesome reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was working on making the chapter longer. It wasn't as long as I originally planned... but it's my longest chapter yet! Hope you like it! Ok on to the story!

Nope still not mine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Harry woke up to find that Ron had come over and was trying to convince Mrs. Dursley to let Harry go with him. Harry came into the kitchen to see if he could help Ron with his seemingly hopeless argument, but all he got for his efforts was a face full of screaming Aunt. Ron let with the promise whispered to Harry that he would come back with backup.

After Ron left the house Mrs. Dursley gave Harry a massive list of chores to get done that day. It had been added to while Harry was talking to Ron because Mrs. Dursley was really upset that another _freak_ had dared enter her house. She told Harry if anything like that happened again and he didn't finish his list of chores he would find himself locked in the cupboard for a month if he was lucky.

Harry quickly left to do the chores set for him that day. When he looked at the list Harry hoped that Ron would come back with backup as soon as possible. The list held all of his least favorite chores and all of the chores that he found the hardest. With the threat of the cupboard Harry set out to do the impossibly long list. He started with mowing the lawn. He was big enough now that this wasn't as hard as it used to be, but the Dursley's had gotten the biggest push lawn mower they could find making it as hard as they could for him.

By the time Harry had finished mowing the lawn Ron had returned. Ron ran over to see what Harry was doing. Harry soon saw Ron's two brothers Fred and George following. Harry wondered how they had gotten there, but Ron was too busy asking Harry what he was doing.

"What are you doing? What was that thing you were pushing? Why aren't you packing? What did your aunt do to you after I left before? Sorry I took so long! I would have been back sooner, but mum and dad were too busy to make a port key for me. It took forever to get Fred and George to come with me. They thought it would help me gat ready for Hogwarts if they made me do it myself. I finally managed to convince them though." Said Ron as fast as he could.

Harry stood there for a minute trying to figure out all that Ron had said. Once he figured it out, he quickly answered all of Ron's questions. Both Fred and George were looking at Harry and Ron with funny looks. It took Harry a moment to figure out that they were silently laughing at him.

"You'll have to excuse Ickle Ronniekins." Said Fred.

"He's a little hyperactive today." Said George.

"Shall we go inside…"

"And rescue you form this supposedly evil Aunt of yours."

"Or do you want to stand around all day…"

"And continue this fascinating conversation about lawn eaters?"

"It's a lawn mower." Corrected Harry quietly.

"Whatever" Said Fred and George in unison.

They went inside and Fred and George quickly convinced Mrs. Dursley to let Harry go with them. Mrs. Dursley wasn't going to argue with the big strong scary looking twins. Harry wondered how they had gotten so strong. He wasn't much of a weakling himself from doing so many hard chores since he was small, but the twins seemed to have muscles on muscle. Harry knew right then that he wouldn't want to get on their bad side. He also made a mental note to ask them why they were in such good shape. Normally he thought it was nice when people were in good shape, but they were in such good shape they looked scary!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once away from the kitchen, Harry was pulled over to and old shoe by Ron. Ron, Fred and George were all hanging on to the shoe as if it would do something.

"Come on Harry grab on to the shoe. We need to get home." Said Ron.

"What? How is a shoe going to get us to your house?" Asked a very confused Harry.

"It's a portkey. Duh? Stop joking around and grab on. Come on Mum will be mad if we don't get home in time for lunch."

"Portkey? What the heck is a port key? And how is a smelly old shoe going to get us home?!?"

"Come on grab on to the shoe I'll explain when we get home. Yeesh Colonel Hagrid said you didn't know much, but a portkey? How do you not know what a portkey is?" exclaimed Ron.

"So I just grab on?"

"Yup. It's really simple."

"Ok."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ummpf"

Harry, Ron, and the twins landed abruptly in front of a house that looked like it should have fallen down long ago. Harry realized it must be held up by magic, because there is no way that house could stand on it's own without some miracle. Since Harry just learned about magic, he considered that enough of a miracle to hold the house together! After staring at the house a while and realizing he was sitting down, he assumed that's how he landed, he looked around to see what Ron and the twins were doing. He was shocked when he saw them laughing at him!

"What?" Harry asked wondering what was so funny.

"Its just…" said George trying to stop laughing.

"The look on your face!" Finished Fred also trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, we knew you might be surprised by all the magical things. We never expected you to be this surprised though. Or that it would look so funny!" Said Ron after conquering his laughter.

"Hey! It's not that funny." Snapped Harry a little pissed that they would laugh at him.

"RONALD, FRED, AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU LAUGH AT HIM!"

Harry jumped at the sound of someone screaming. He turned around to see who was shouting and wished he had just ignored it. He saw a large woman barreling towards them, Harry assumed it was his friends Mother, looking like she wanted to tear some ones head off. From what she was yelling it would be his new friends heads.

"YOU KNOW HE JUST HEARD ABOUT MAGIC YESTERDAY!!!!! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM ABOUT THE PORT KEY BEFORE DRAGGING THE POOR BOY HERE!!!! I'll deal with the three of you later." Yelled Mrs. Weasley, thoroughly scaring Harry. Then continued in a much more pleasant manner completely ignoring her sons, "How are you doing deary? I hope My boys didn't completely weird you out. I'm not sure that they understand the concept of not knowing about magic your whole life. It must have been awful. Come inside your as skinny as a rail. If I didn't know any better, I'd say those muggles weren't feeding you at all!"

"Muggles?" asked Harry.

"Non-magical folk deary."

"Oh."

Needless to say, Harry was overwhelmed. First this horrifyingly angry woman came out screaming all over the place. Then as if nothing had happened, she started fussing over him as if it was something she did everyday. She dragged him and everyone else inside the magically standing house. Once inside he was surrounded by four new unknown people. He assumed they were related to Ron, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley, due to their matching red hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mwa ha ha! Cliff-hangar! I'm feeling particularly evil right now. : ) Annnd… I have writers block. Woops. Ah-well. I was also feeling bad about not updating in a while, and I've got a big (and I mean MASIVE) science paper to write and I'm going to Deutschland for an exchange. Soooo, probably not gunna be able to work on it or update until after all that. Ho hum.

-Fighter Pilot


	5. At the Weasley's

Ok I know it has been forever. And I know I said I would try to get the next chapter up after I got back from Germany. I'm really sorry that didn't happen. I got back from Germany and had to catch up on all the missed school work. It took me a month before I was completely caught up. I cant believe it took me a month to catch up on 10 days worth of work, but whatever. Then softball season started. We may be the _worst_ softball team in existence, but we have games almost every day. We only had 8 practices before the games started. They really need to work on our game schedule. Any way, this chapter is dedicated to Alorkin and secretagent91, the only two who deemed me worthy enough for a review. Thanks! If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have tried this hard to get this chapter out.

Not mine! grumbles

Now… on to the important part!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once inside Mrs Weasley introduced Harry to the four people in the room.

"Harry Dear, this is Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Arthur. Ginny is the youngestm then Ron, Fred and George, Charlie, and finally Bill." Said Mrs. Weasley pointing out the members of the family to a dazed Harry.

"Um… hi?" Said Harry nervously, never having seen so many people at once before. Let alone all of them being related and looking like they could bend metal with just their pinky finger. Harry wished that he hadn't decided to come now. Mrs. Weasley, sensing Harrys nervousness, took the attention away from him by saying, "Harry Dear, I'm sure you want to Ron and get settled into your room."

"Come on Harry! You'll be sharing my room with me!" Ron exclaimed as he ran up some stairs dragging Harry behind him.

Harry followed Ron into a smallish room with two beds. Looking around for where he was supposed to sleep Harry asked "Where do I sleep?"

"On the bed silly! Where else?" Said Ron looking at Harry as if he had grown an extr head.

"Oh… Right." Said Harry.

"Right. So what do you want to know about Hogwarts? I might not know everything because I haven't been there yet, but we can go ask my brothers about stuff I don't know." Said Ron.

"Umm… Well I don't really know anything about Hogwarts or wizards in general. So I guess I'll need to know everything. Well actually I do know you learn magic there and it is a bit like the Military Academies, but that's about it." Said Harry, worried Ron might think he was too stupid to remain friend with him.

"Hmmmm… Well we'd better get started then! We have a _lot_ to talk about." Sadi Ron, glad to help his new friend out.

"Ok." Said Harry.

Over the next three hours Ron explaind every little thing about Hogwarts and the wizarding world to Harry. He started with magic and explained everything from Animagi to Veritaserum, Floo Powder and Apparition. Ron told him about all the magical classes he would take, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Ron said that in latter years there would be better choices like Magical Weaponry and Animagus Training, but they were only offered to the upper years as they were too difficult until you had finished some of the classes you take in you earlier years.

Then Ron explained about the military part of Hogwarts. He told Harry about the military classes they would have to take, Martial Arts, military strategy, flying classes on both brooms and in jets, and parachuting classes. Harry got really excited when Ron mentioned the sports they would have to play. Ron said everyone had to play at least one sport. Many people choose to play more though. There was everything you could imagine including Quidditch, a flight demonstration team, a saber drill team, baseball, and basketball to name a few.

Ron's brother Charlie had been a parachuter, bill had been part of the flight demonstration team, and Fred and George were the Beaters in the Quidditch team. All of it sounded like a lot of fun to Harry who had never been allowed to play sports while with the Dursleys. Well all except for the three month long basic training all first years had to do at the beginning of the year. Ron said that was the worst part of Hogwarts, everyone was pushing you to your limits and doing their best to make you want to quit. That was the point though, they wanted to get rid of all the quitters before school started. If you didn't complete Basic Training you could not go to Hogwarts and were put into a school similar to Hogwarts to help train you for the next year where you would be given a second chance. Ron said his brothers Fred and George had some really bad horror stories form Basic Training they liked to tell, but Harry didn't really believe everything they said since Ron did say they were the best pranksters ever. But he did believe most of it though because it did explain why everyone in the wizarding world was so strong. Even after people graduated most kept up with the exercises they had learned at Hogwarts because it had been drilled into them so much when they were there.

"Well, that's all I know. Hey! Maybe we can ask my brothers about the teachers while we have dinner. You know, find out which ones are cool and who teaches what." Said Ron.

"Ok, cool. Hey, thanks for telling me all of this." Said Harry.

"No problem." Said Ron.

"Ron! Harry! Dinner!" Called Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming!" Called Ron and Harry together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There you go! I hope you liked it. I may not be able to get another chapter out for a while. Sorry, but Im kinda having some writers block. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me. : ) It would be greatly appreciated.

-Fighter Pilot


End file.
